Ashton West
| hometown = Detroit, Michigan | music = | affiliation = Ezra Starr Heather Mackenzie Nick Slater | current_efeds = FPW | brand = | previous_efeds = WCW, NAW, UPW2k | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler, submission, fast-paced | finisher = | will = | wont = | trainer = Robbie Brookside, Lisa Fury, Klondyke Kate | handler = | debut = September 28th, 2008 | record = 8-1 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Ashton Morgana West, (born 5th December, 1985 in Detroit, MI) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Frontiers' Pro Wrestling. She is best known for her work with World Championship Wrestling. Early Life Ashton West was born in Detroit, Michigan on December 5th, 1985. She resided in Michigan up until the age of 19 with her mother, father and four brothers. In high school she was heavily involved in sports, just like her siblings. She participated on both the Track and Swimming teams, earning her invaluable recognition as a serious athlete. However, whilst many people expected her to be in future olympics ceremonies Ashton begged to differ and decided to apply her athletic background towards her niche of Professional Wrestling. At 17 years old she took up classes in both Kickboxing and Judo in which she attained a black belt. Early Career and Overseas During her senior year in high school, she travelled in and around the Detroit area, participating in a few local indie shows, initially starting out as a valet before competing fully in the ring. In 2003, she graduated from Northwestern High School. She chose not to attend college and to apply herself fully towards her love of wrestling. Following her growing strained relationship with her family, in September 2004, she decided to relocate from Michigan and travel to both Japan and the United Kingdom to further her wrestling knowledge and experience. Japan West made the move to Japan in September 2004, intending to stay for one year. Her interest in joshi wrestlers spurred the move in the first instance. Her favorites being Bull Nakano, Akira Hokuto and Aja Kong. She hasn't been shy in her opinions on the differences between both joshi and American Womens Wrestling, most notably in one of her interviews: "The difference between Japan and America, is that females are not objectified or made to feel lessened in their abilities. In fact, the majority of fans are actually female, and that's most possibly the best fanbase anyone could ask for. Sure it's nice to feel desired, but over here natural beauty is respected, not just thrown around in a centerfold... but in picturebooks and that's way more classy in my opinion. America, take note."' She spent most of her time observing matches in the well known promotion, All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling. Despite it not being televised for 3 years, Ashton always speaks highly of it and at the sadness of it's closure in April 2005, after 37 years. United Kingdom After spending over a year in Japan, Ashton found herself landing upon the shores of the UK. Here she spent most of her time in the Northern part of the country, travelling to and from shows in Manchester, Doncaster and Liverpool where the independent scene had seemed to take over. She attended many One Pro Wrestling shows, one of the more popular promotions, where many North-American wrestlers have based themselves. However, much to her disappointment at the time 1PW were not interested in developing a solid female roster. It wasn't long before she had agreed to work under a small, yet well known promotion All-Star Wrestling in Liverpool, England. In her time spent overseas, she has gained tuition from the likes of Robbie Brookside, Lisa Fury and Klondyke Kate. During her time in the UK she also worked with the FWA, Frontier Wrestling Alliance in the South, along with the likes of Katarina Waters, more commonly known now as WWE Diva Katie Lea. All of which has influenced her in some traditional British wrestling styles. During her year spent in the UK, she was quoted: "The UK have some of the most amazing fans in the world, it's just such a shame that there isn't a solid base for female wrestling here yet. But I have no doubt in my mind that there will be in a few years... and when that happens, I'll be straight back. This is my second home." World Championship Wrestling On September 28th, 2008, Ashton resurfaced in her first U.S. promotion in her 4 years of professional wrestling. She was approached by WCW talent scouts, that had been much impressed by her late stints in Japan and the UK and invited her back to the US to work under their ever-growing product. She made her debut on September 28th 2008, before going on to compete a week later on the October 6th edition of Nitro, her debut match being a mixed tag match with Ezra Starr. After that she made regular appearances on both Nitro, Thunder and many of the Pay-Per-View events. One of her most notable matches would be at Halloween Havoc, in which she defeated Stephanie Starrett to retain her undefeated streak of '4 and oh'. That didn't last long however, and despite the close call Trish Stratus gladly ended it on the last edition of Nitro just a few days before her and Heather Mackenzie's title match at World War III. Ezra Starr After signing with WCW, in mid-october the WCW Cruiserweight Champion at that time; Ezra Starr requested the chance to work with her. The two appeared in a short series of scenes in which they built up their relationship, which they also coincidentally were doing off camera as well. Her debut match involved a mixed tag, in which her and Starr secured a victory against the Holy Messiahs. The rest was slowly pieced together as both Ashton and Starr began appearing ringside in each others matches, with both of them occassionally helping each other with underhanded tactics behind the referee's back. They appeared to be best suited by one another, and quickly garnered a "hate to love them" type of reputation from the fans. Despite Ashton's awareness of his past divorce with Alexandra Lynn Wolfe (better known as Xander Wolfe or occasionally Xander Starr), the two have now been dating for the past five months. In a recent interview she commented on the nature of their relationship and the fact that both Starr and Wolfe are now talking again, which she claims: "He's the male version of myself, and i couldn't ask for anything more. The past doesn't matter, everyone makes mistakes. If we didn't, we wouldn't be human. I have nothing against Xander, she was a huge part of his life back then, but i'm part of his life now. I could be the jealous girlfriend, but that's not me. I have every trust in Ez and i'm more than happy the two are on speaking terms again." The two are now residing together in West's hometown of Detroit. The Solution On October 28th 2008, Ezra Starr and Nick Slater, also known as the ESNS Connection decided to include both Ashton and Heather Mackenzie in an alliance they called 'The Solution'. According to the quartet, their job was to solve the re-occuring "cheap imitations problem" within WCW at the time. The four were all scheduled to appear in their consecutive matches at World War III, Ashtons being a Womens Battle Royal for number one contendership to stablemate Heather Mackenzie's Womens Championship at the time. However, things turned sour and WCW closed it's doors. Her global record states she had 5 matches in total, losing only one of them - which she puts down to "Sheer luck on Trish Stratus' part.". Independents New-Age Wrestling After the sudden closure of WCW, she was quick to follow in the footsteps of both her beau; Ezra Starr and her Solution teammates, Heather Mackenzie and Nick Slater into the path of New-Age Wrestling. On November 21st 2008 she signed a contract with the independent promotion. On the first edition of Friday Night Fury on December 5th, 2008. Which was also Ashton's 23rd birthday. She secured yet another debut victory against Colbie Stevens. A week later, on the December 12th edition, she also went on to claim yet another victory over Grace Taylor. However, the promotion was short lived due to the closure of the MSN circuit, leaving West accounting to only one loss in her entire career. Ultimate Professional Wrestling 2k After a two month absence over the holidays, on February 5th 2009 both West and Starr signed to a new upcoming promotion UPW2k. Wests debut match was the February 8th Special Edition of Anarchy, a handi-capped match with Heather Mackenzie against Angel Evans in which the two completely dominated, also this was the match in which Ashton debuted her new move; OhEMMGee. A few days later, both West and Starr decided to leave the company citing that the competition there "Wasn't even in their league...". On February 20th 2009 the two were officially released of their contracts. However sources claim that West decided to take some time out from her career to return to her home state of Detroit, where her and Starr have recently set up a home, to reconcile differences with her family. Frontiers' Pro Wrestling On March 24th, Ashton signed with FPW, joining Ezra Starr, who had signed the day before. On debut of FPW TV on April 25th, West defeated Mary-Jane Lewis, after a heated exchanged of words during each of their promos. West claimed the victory hitting her with So Juvenile to advance to the second round of the IFGP Women's Championship tournament bringing her debut record 4-0. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''OhEMMGee'' (Yoshi Tonic) **''So Juvenile'' (Running Canadian Destroyer) *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Chris Brown'' (Backhand Slap) **''Constriction'' (Kondo Clutch) **''DETROITriot'' (Hayashi Cutter) **''West Of The Border'' (Innovated Standing Shiranui) **Air Raid Crash **Corkscrew DDT **Curb Stomp **Inverted Facelock **Lady Of The Lake **Leg Choke to the four count **Leg-Feed Enzuigiri **Lift Facebreaker **Patriot Buster **Roundhouse Kick **Running Front Dropkick **Running Springboard Arm Drag **Snapmare followed with a kick to the back of the head **Spinning Heel Kick **Step Up Enzuigiri **Tiger Feint Crucifix Armbar **Whirly-bird Headscissors *'With Ezra Starr' *'Finishing Moves' **''Celebrity Status'' [Katahajime Suplex (Ezra)/Over Castle (Ashton) Combo] **''Shoot 'Em Up'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_throws#Headscissors_takedown Headscissors (Ashton) into Superkick (Ezra)] *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Kiss It'' [Curb Stomp (Ashton) onto Ezra's boot] **''Made In Detroit'' [Sitout Powerbomb (Ezra)/Shiranui (Ashton) Combo] **''Stretch Armstrong'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Fujiwara_armbar Fujiwara Armbar] **Aided Dropkick **Double Standing Shiranui **Jumping Double Cutter **Sandwich Dropkicks **Tiger Feint Crucifix Armbar (Ashton)/Superkick (Ezra) *'Nicknames' **'"The Superficial Queen"' **"Miss Notorious" **"The Submission Doll" *'Entrance Music' **'"I Wish I Was Someone Better"' by Blood Red Shoes (Current) **"Arrogance Is Sexy" by Above All Else **"Miss Murder" by AFI **'"My Baby"' by Juke Kartel (current, with Ezra Starr) **'"Flashing Lights"' by Kanye West (Current, with Solution) *'Notable Allies' ** Ezra Starr ** Heather Mackenzie ** Nick Slater *'Notable Feuds' **Stephanie Starrett **Trish Stratus **Colbie Stevens Win - Loss Record WCW: 4-1 - 80% win average NAW: 2-0 - 100% win average UPW2k: 1-0 - 100% win average FPW: 1-0 - 100% win average Overall: 8-1 - 89% win average Personal Life She is currently dating Ezra Adam Scott, also known by his pseudonym Ezra Starr. The two currently reside together in Detroit, Michigan. In December 2008, Ashton was spotted wearing a ring, which is an exact replica of Ezra's. It has been said it was a gift to her for her 23rd birthday. She's been known to switch it back and forth from her ring finger to her index, however the two laughed off rumours that they are engaged, simply because Starr has had "bad experiences with commitments" and with West stating that she simply wears it to "intimidate other guys" when Starr isn't around. =Miscellaneous Facts= She has numerous tattoos, around 5 and one which she refuses to speak of due to it being "In an inappropriate position". She also has several piercings, three in total, those being her navel and ears twice. Ashton is the youngest of her four brothers. Aaron, Jay, Chris and Jordan. Her brother Chris is currently stationed in Afghanistan with the US Army. She has and OCD in Spelling, and has expressed her hate for illiterate people by "Wanting to kick them in the face." West describes herself as Anglophile due to her love of English culture and England in general. She has expressed her love for the country and how she would like to relocate in a few years time. She is also a huge fan of British bands such as The Smiths, Oasis, New Order and The Pet Shop Boys. Category:Characters Category:1985 births Category:American characters